Junction 3: Sofia Amaral/Martin Hatch
Sofia Amaral/Martin Hatch (abbreviated as Amaral/Hatch in menus) is the third Junction and the third part of Act 3 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 9:15PM. Plot Story The junction flash forwards to 5:04AM on October 10th, 2016 where Paul Serene is once again seen speaking into an audio recorder as he overlooks the CFR and how Jack had taken Sofia Amaral, the person giving Serene his treatments. Then the junction flash backs to the party at 9:15PM where Serene is seen looking at the carnage that had ensued. Martin Hatch walks up the stairs towards him, and Serene dashes towards him, choking Hatch demanding to know how Jack managed to take Amaral away. Hatch tries to talk Serene down, which convinces Serene to unhand him. Hatch explains that there are forces working against Serene inside Monarch, but the two are interrupted by a troop who says that they have a hold on Amaral's laptop. The two walk down the stairs towards it, as Serene explains he wants to look at Amaral's figures, as she had been explaining the fractures have been getting worse. Hatch claims that Serene is the one who knows when time will end, not Amaral, and tries to waver Serene's trust in her. Hatch tells him to hold off on activating the "lifeboat protocol" and to allow Hatch to sort things out. |-|Amaral= Serene chooses to trust Sofia and suspects Hatch is the traitor. Hatch will be apprehended by Serene, and with Serene seeing loyalty in Sofia, Jack will doubt in trusting her to help with the countermeasure. If the player chooses this option, Serene will look at Amaral's figures and will say that the lifeboat protocol will need to be activated. Hatch reluctantly agrees, and tells him he will take her laptop to the science department. Serene tells him he will do it himself, as Hatch walks away, and tells his troop to keep eyes on him. The same troop hands him a pad, and explains that Beth Wilder is Jack Joyce's accomplice. Serene recognizes her and asks where she is, and tells the troop she cannot be killed yet. He tells the troop that he wants to know whatever Hatch does. Serene then narrates how he had met Beth in the past. |-|Hatch= Serene chooses to trust Hatch and suspects Sofia is a traitor. Serene will see Sofia Amaral as a traitor and will take her in as prisoner, and Hatch will continue to work alongside him. If the player chooses this option, Serene will tell Hatch to get a team together and find out who Amaral is working with. Hatch hands Serene a pad, and tells him he already has something on Amaral, and Serene is shown a picture of a woman, and realizes it is Beth Wilder and questions how long she has been working with Jack Joyce. He tells Hatch to go and find out this information, and tells him that she cannot be killed yet. Serene then narrates how he had met Beth in the past. After the chosen choice, a flashback can be seen of Beth Wilder arriving in 1999 and shooting at Serene, who runs away from her. Trivia *This level contains no narrative objects, quantum ripples or other collectibles. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 3 Junction 3 Walkthrough - Sofia Amaral Martin Hatch|Amaral Choice Episode Gallery Category:Act 3 Category:Junction